A Hogwarts Adventure
by Arrow99
Summary: Four friends are attending Hogwarts when something of great value is stolen from one of them. Together they must retrieve it before it can be used to harm others and they also have to rise above house politics. Set in 1997-1998 school year.
1. Hogwarts

**Author Note: Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is a fan-fiction about Hogwarts as you can tell and just so you all know it is set in the Era of Deathly Hallows since we technically do not know what went on during that school year besides a few instances. I will strive to keep it canon to the book, but otherwise this is an adventure for my characters. Enjoy and review!**

_**A Hogwarts Adventure**_

**Chapter 1**

** Hogwarts**

_Four years ago,_

Rosalina squealed as the owl dropped a letter on the table. Jasmine smirked across the table and picked the letter up. She read the front quickly before tossing it to her sister, "It's for you."

Her sister's eyes widened as she tore the letter open. Jasmine counted the seconds it took for her to start hyperventilating. Ten. Only ten seconds before her eleven year old sister started freaking out and breathing rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Jasmine! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Rosalina squeaked. Jasmine's smirk grew to a full smile as she exclaimed, "Great! Wait until Mom and Dad hear!"

The doorbell rang, shocking them out of their little world of happiness. Jasmine got up and answered the door. The open door revealed their friends, Stephano and Astra, grinning idiotically also. Jasmine smiled at them and yelled back towards Rosalina, "Look who else got Hogwarts letters!"

Stephano and Astra made their way quickly inside to where all three eleven year olds started to have a geek out moment with Jasmine chuckling in the background. She remembered vaguely the joy she felt when she got her letter a couple years ago and decided to let the girls have their moment.

* * *

Jasmine stared out the train window as she watched her parents wave goodbye for the sixth time in six years. She sighed as she contemplated what this next year of Hogwarts would hold for her as a prefect. Last year hadn't been much trouble since all the drama had mainly focused on Harry Potter and the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Shaking her head, she focused on what her three friends were talking about. Their conversation mainly was focused on the new spellbook Stephano's dad had given her for staying out of trouble. It was a first edition book about Old Magic and the Dark Arts. It sounded like an interesting read, but Jasmine was more focused on staying out of trouble for the year and being around a spellbook about the Dark Arts was inviting a ton of trouble.

Astra was still trying to convince Stephano to put the book away, but was only meeting with a bit of success as Rosalina was asking a ton of questions about the book and Stephano was trying to answer them all. Jasmine shook her head again and sighed. Stephano looked over at the Ravenclaw and asked, "Are you all right? You keep on sighing and shaking your head."

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," Jasmine stated with a sad smile. The truth was that she wasn't really looking forward to the year because it was going to be one of her last ones at Hogwarts. She felt the train go over a small bump and realized that it was time for her to change into her robes and patrol the train. She excused herself and quickly patrolled the train.

When she got back to their train car, she was surprised to see Draco and his cronies lurking down the hall. _Oh great… We get to hear what new retort Stephano came up with this year for Mr. Malfoy. Better tell her._

"Uhhhh… Stephano... Just so you know, Malfoy is lurking down the hallway and will probably be here in a few moments," Jasmine stated as she took her seat across from Astra. Stephano's face changed from the smile she had had on it to a look of utter loathing. She growled, "Won't that little shit just give up already!? Just because he's a freaking Death Eater doesn't mean I'll go out with him!"

A sudden opening of their door silenced her tirade, as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looked down upon the four friends. Stephano glared at the three with such hatred, Jasmine was surprised none of them caught fire on the spot. Astra quickly hid Stephano's book under her robes, hopefully before Draco had noticed it, and Rosalina got a look of fright that would have made any bystander want to comfort her. Jasmine put on her best bored expression and asked, "What do you want, Draco?"

"Oh, just the usual: power, glory, and Stephano. It's time for world dominance, my dear. Join me in this reign of terror," Draco stated grandly and proudly. Stephano rolled her eyes and retorted, "Uh, no thanks. I'm not that desperate."

Draco's chest deflated, but not his ego, "One day, you will be and I'll be the one to turn you down! ONE DAY!"

He and his cronies swiftly made their exit and Stephano slammed the train car door behind them. "Oh, wizard god. Who does he freaking think he is!?"

Astra rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Clearly the future, Mr. Stephano. You'll have the cutest lil' babbies!"

The four friends burst out laughing at that thought and continued to chat until they arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid's usual bellowing for the first years greeted them as they stepped off the train and the four of them faced Hogwarts together again. Jasmine smiled and stated, "I think it looks better than it did last year."

The other three agreed and they piled into a thestral pulled carriage. The road seemed to take longer than usual, but that may have been partly the groups fault because of their impatience.

Rosalina was bouncing in her seat, "We're fourth years! Ah! We take our O.W.L.S. next year… I need brownies!"

"Rosa, calm down. It's still the beginning of the year... You'll be fine. Here's a brownie. I wonder who the headmaster is this year?" Jasmine speculated after calming Rosalina a bit by giving her one of her emergency brownies. Stephano shrugged and said, "Maybe McGonagal, since she was deputy headmistress."

"Maybe, but with You-Know-Who back, someone he trusts is probably headmaster," Astra pointed out. Rosalina hissed clutching her brownie as if it was her Precious, "Then it's probably Snape."

"Hey! That is my Head of House you're talking about!" Stephano defended him before she thought better of it, "Nah, he's a greasy git. Say what you want about him. He probably is headmaster, now that I think about it."

Their carriage stopped at the doors finally and they got out. For the fourth year in a row, as it never failed, they received strange looks as the other Hogwarts students filed pass in groups of people from their own house. Rosalina looked saddened as a couple of her year mates passed her by without a second look. Jasmine sighed as many other students walked by, many of whom pointed and stared at the four friends because according to everyone else, the four houses were to never mix beyond the usual Griffindor-Ravenclaw or Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. But there they stood- a Ravenclaw, a Griffindor, a Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff- together and the Griffindor and Slytherin were having a poke war with each other.

After face-palming, Jasmine walked into the castle with her friends following behind. Stephano had slung her bag onto her shoulder where her book was safely stashed and continued to poke Astra until they reached the Great Hall where they had to separate and go to their tables. Each of them gave a half-hearted wave to the others as they separated.

Jasmine glided over to the Ravenclaw table with her head held high and she sat down next to Luna. Luna drawled in a dazed voice, "People can be so petty sometimes."

"That they can be, indeed," Jasmine gravely replied. She watched her sister get accepted back into the folds of the Hufflepuff house, who for some reason always accepted her when Stephano wasn't around. Turning her head slightly, she made sure that Malfoy wasn't giving Stephano any problems at the Slytherin table and lastly, she looked to see if Astra had been socialized with yet at the Griffindor table.

Satisfied with her observations, she proceeded to look at the Head table where all the professors and the headmaster sat. Snape occupied the headmaster's chair and even though Jasmine had been expecting to see him there, he being there in actuality startled and angered her a bit.

As she looked down the rest of the table, she realized two things: 1) that Professor Slughorn was still there so she deduced that he was teaching potions and 2) that she didn't recognize three of the faces up there. Two of them, a man and a woman who were sitting on either side of Snape, had sneers on their faces and they looked as if they were going to rip all of the Hufflepuffs to shreds as that was the house both of their gazes lingered on. The third, a man, looked slightly saddened, but also excitement shone on his face. She noticed that Professor Flitwick was taking a great interest in the new comer and was antimately chatting with him about something that had evidently intrigued them both. The younger guy looked across the Great Hall for a second and Jasmine could have sworn that their eyes locked for a moment.

Shaking her head, she tried to bury all her emotions down deep. Just because a guy is adorably handsome and has nicely shaped cheekbones did not give her the right to develop a crush on him. Besides, she had more important things to do which included her schoolwork and her friends and whatever craziness they brought with them. She sighed and looked back to Snape as he stood up to give the ever famous headmaster welcoming speech.

"Good day, students. Welcome back to Hogwarts and another year of school. No rule-breaking is allowed and the Forbidden Forest is as noted _forbidden_. As you can see, we have acquired some new teachers. The Carrows are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors. They are also the deputy headmaster and mistress and are in charge of all discipline. All teachers are required to leave your punishment up to them. Professor Slughorn is the Head of Slytherin this year as I am otherwise engaged and will be teaching Potions again this year. We have a student teacher with us this year and he will be studying under Professor Flitwick. You will meet him when you have Charms. Professor McGonagal, you may bring the first-years in now for the Sorting." Snape sat down with a flourish and McGonagal came in with the first years and was holding the Sorting Hat and a stool.

As she placed the Sorting Hat on the stool, the Hat began to sing its yearly song. Snape interrupted the Hat before it got too far into the song by saying, "The Sorting Hat is only to sort the first years, not to sing warnings."

The Hat twisted towards the Headmaster and gave him what Jasmine interpreted as a glare. It conceded to the Headmaster's wishes and began to sort the first years into their respective houses.

**A/N: I don't know if you all noticed or not, but these characters have little nerdisms and fandoms that have come from the modern times to Hogwarts. I know.. Not exactly with the times, but come on! It is a fan-fiction. I would truly love to know if you get where any of the references come from so please leave a review! Thanks again!**


	2. It's Gone

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update! I got writer's block halfway through the chapter! I'm also sorry for the ending, it's not my best and I couldn't figure out how to make it not feel rushed... So sorry. Please enjoy though and R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Gone**

Stephano ran a hand through her short hair and pushed her bangs off to the side of her face. A memory surfaced to the forefront of her mind as she remembered getting her hair cut.

_Ever since she had changed her name a few years back, she had been trying to convince her Muggle mother to let her cut her hair. Well, finally her mother had relented and had allowed her to cut her long dark brown hair. The final result had been the best: short almost guyish hair with long bangs in the front so she could push them back if needed. Her mother had been furious, but what had been done, had been done._

Stephano smirked as she remembered the incident and the smirk slowly became a frown as she remembered the scene when she left home.

_Her mother had refused to acknowledge her when her father had left them inside the house together to go start the car. She knew she was a disappointment to her mother, especially since she had found out that she was a witch. That had been a great and painful day. _

_Anyway, her mother was ignoring her. Again. But this time was different. Stephano wasn't sure if it was the fact that more disappointment was radiating off her mother than normal or if her mother was jealous of her for some reason. Stephano had shrugged and said a quick goodbye to her mom before heading off with her father to Jasmine and Rosalina's house to pick them up to head to London together. _

Sighing, she filled her plate up with food after the Sorting. Her thoughts turned towards the book her father had given to her. Since he was a Squib, he didn't have a need for it and thought Stephano would find it to be an interesting read. She had been shocked that he had given it to her, especially when she had laid eyes on the title, _Wandless Magic._ Wandless magic was considered out of date and many people called it Old Magic. It could be either good or dark magic and it was based even more strongly on emotions than wand magic was.

In other words, it was a very important and highly dangerous book to have lying around. Her father had actually said that after giving it to her and had made her promise not to lose it anywhere. Currently the book was stashed in her bag that she carried everywhere, even to classes, and was very safe. She had been glad when Astra had thought quickly enough to hide the book from Draco's prying gaze earlier on the train, but a nagging thought was trying to get her attention. She knew the thought and really didn't feel like giving into the suspicion that Draco had seen the book.

Quickly she glanced down the table towards the seventh years. Draco was moodily staring at his food while Crabbe and Goyle sat next to him gobbling their food down like they hadn't eaten for months. She nodded to herself and began to eat, watching Draco out of the corner of her eye.

When dinner had been finished, students dispersed and Stephano watched Jasmine and the other Ravenclaw prefect lead their first-years to their common room. Her hand absent-mindedly patted the pocket that held her fake Sickle that Jasmine had made for the four of them from the ingenuity of Luna's Galleon for Dumbledore's Army and made meeting up far simpler than having to search for everyone all the time.

Stephano jumped a bit when her Sickle burned slightly and she quickly looked at the message. _Brownies? Hufflepuff Common Room. 7p.m._

She smirked as she thought of Rosalina baking the brownies for them all and looked at the time. It was only six so she had plenty of time to go to her dorm and get to the Hufflepuff common room by seven. She straightened her robes and stalked out of the Great Hall. Snape had taught them well enough on how to strut and be a Slytherin. Now was the time to take it all into stride so people wouldn't mess with her.

Still stalking across the floor, she made it to the dungeons without incident. It was only when she entered her common room that the trouble began. She faced the wall that lead to her common room and muttered, "Filth."

The wall slid back revealing the dungeon that served as their common room. Gliding over the stone tile, she was stopped only when a voluminous mass stepped in front of her, blocking her way to her dormitory. Not even glancing up, she knew who stood in her way.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" she demanded, irritated that he was blocking the way. Draco slipped from behind his cronies and paced a circle around her to which she just rolled her eyes and glared at him. His answer really didn't justify his actions as he replied, "Why, my dear, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I _regret_ to say that I don't want to talk to you, Malfoy," she stated through clenched teeth and palmed her wand in her pocket. Draco sneered and chuckled, "You heard her boys. She has regrets!"

For some reason or another, that sent all three of them into fits of laughter and Stephano used the opening to slip away from them. She heard their shouts of disapproval as she made her way to her dormitory and smirked. She thought, _They really should learn to be more subtle._

Opening the door to her room, she found one of her roommates, Malfada Prewett, sitting on a bed, writing in a journal. They acknowledged each other and Stephano began to tune out Malfada as she began to gossip about everything and anything.

Digging around in her trunk, Stephano found her stash of firewhiskey and pocketed it, thinking, _If I don't need it, then maybe one of the others will. _

She slid her bag off of her shoulder and laid it on her bed. Sitting down on her bed made her feel like she was finally home and everything was right in the world, even if she did have annoying roommates like Malfada was. She casually tuned the other girl back in as she began to describe Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Oh, it was just grand! There was music and dancing afterwards and I was just swept away by the most handsome boys! But Harry Potter wasn't there, which was a surprise," Malfada said disappointed. She sighed suddenly though, "I wish though it hadn't ended as badly as it had."

Her saying that brought Stephano fully into the conversation as she continued on, "It was just horrid. A bunch of Death Eaters came barging in after some guy's Patronus warned us about their coming. My Uncle Arthur ushered all of us kids away before the Death Eaters arrived, but Ron, Hermione, and this second cousin of mine (I think he's a second cousin), were nowhere to be found! How strange is that? Aunt Molly was almost beside herself until Uncle Arthur sent a Patronus message to Ron. I think he came home eventually, but during his disappearance, he contracted spattergroit. Ew… Just thinking about it, makes me want to puke."

While Malfada uttered a few more reasons about why she didn't want spattergroit, Stephano ignored her and concentrated on why what she was just told was important. Her face scrunched up in a thinking expression, but no matter how much she tried to figure it out, she just couldn't. Finally she resigned herself to just asking her group of friends about it.

Looking at the time, she realized that she was going to be late to the common room meeting. She hurried out of her room, forgetting her bag and book on her bed, and about ran to the Hufflepuff common room.

Panting a bit, she slowed her gait and slid next to the barrels in front of the common room. Slowly tapping out the rhythm to get into the common room took but a moment and she smirked at herself as she successfully opened the passage.

Jasmine was already seated in their usual spot by the fireplace in one of the overstuff chairs by it. She was gazing into the fireplace, drumming her fingers on the armrest, and was lost in her thoughts it seemed like. Stephano strode across the room and took her place in the chair directly opposite of Jasmine and lounged over it. Jasmine glanced over and had to do another take as she realized Stephano was there. Smirking, Stephano cocked her head to the side and asked, "Something the matter?"

A crooked smile appeared on Jasmine's face and she stated matter-o-factly, "Nothing that needs to be discussed right now."

Stephano quirked her eyebrows up in curiosity, but they were interrupted by Astra sitting on the couch in between the chairs, mumbling some nonsense about vinegar. Rosalina quickly appeared soon after that with a fresh plate of brownies which drew the other Hufflepuffs like a plague of locusts. Shooing them with a promise of more brownies in the kitchen, Rosalina sat herself down and relaxed.

"Cheers," Stephano said as they each picked up a brownie and began to eat them. Together they went through two plates of brownies, four jugs of butterbeer, and a couple shots of firewhiskey as it seemed to Stephano, Jasmine really needed the alcohol to sleep that night.

Before curfew even came close to being a problem, Jasmine left with the excuse of needing her sleep for the next day. She left and Stephano and Astra both turned expectantly towards Rosalina to explain her sister's need of alcohol. Sighing, Rosalina said, "It's really a stupid reason really. Jasmine got asked out by the other Ravenclaw prefect and panicked. You know how she is about guys… She thinks most of them are idiots and wants nothing to do with them at the moment."

Astra nodded, agreeing, "Who would? Especially this year with how screwy everything is going to be… Plus doesn't she have some big aspiration that doesn't really include a boyfriend or even a husband?"

A quick nod from Rosalina settled the question and Stephano smirked, stating the absurdity, "And I thought she just wanted to see if I had actually brought my store with me and take away House points."

They laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it, but were interrupted shortly before they could comment on it. The person who disrupted their conversation was none other than the student teacher. He tightened his tie as he cleared his throat to gain the girls' attention. Their laughter died down and they studied him together.

His slightly curling ginger hair was neatly brushed back, his green gray eyes were filled with slight curiosity, and his mouth was in a half upturned smile as he asked politely (and yet annoyingly so to Stephano's dislike) in a roundabout way, "I think it would be wise for you to be making your way to your own dormitories as curfew will be beginning shortly."

Astra and Stephano heeded his words, mostly because it was too late at night to be losing House points. As they were leaving, Stephano could have sworn she heard him asked Rosalina, "So where are all those brownies I've heard rumors about?"

Stephano and Astra quickly made their way to the Great Hall's foyer where they said their goodnights and went their own separate ways. Stephano glided in the shadows of the dungeon so that she wouldn't be caught by any of the professors who roamed the hallways.

After Slughorn had noisily rounded a corner and passed her, she glided across the floor to the common room entrance and slipped stealthily in without incident. She yawned as she walked across the room to her dorm and for once was glad that a 'teacher' had told her to go to bed.

Her room was dark and she assumed that Malfada was already asleep in her bed. Stephano didn't bother changing her clothes as she fell on her bed and slept.

The week passed rather quickly after that first night and soon she found out what the ginger student teacher's name was and how come he had been in the common room that night. It turns out that Benedict Cumberbatch was a Hufflepuff and was studying to become a professor of charms. She had smirked during the class he had been present for so far and was relieved to know that he wasn't a Death Eater since no one on the planet could be as happy as him and be one, according to her anyway.

That Saturday, the four of them met back up in the Hufflepuff common room, where it seemed that Jasmine was a bit happier now that the other prefect had been put in his place, Astra was already wishing for Christmas, and Rosalina was just as bubbly as ever with her plate of brownies. Stephano grinned at the sight of her three friends around the fireplace with her and decided now was a good time to peruse the Dark Magic book she had forgotten about all week.

Rosalina and Astra were discussing what was good in brownies with Jasmine looking on pleased with herself when Stephano let out a strangled scream. Jasmine was up and out of her seat in an instant, "Stephano, what's wrong?"

Stephano looked up at her friend and then at the other two before whispering, "It's gone."


End file.
